Kokoro no naka
by AlieBerFor
Summary: La aldea de la hoja se encontraba en una paz infinita, parecía que todo rastro de la guerra y la maldad quedó olvidada, sin embargo en los corazones de algunos shinobis quedó la reticencia, la inquietud de saber ahora qué sería de ellos los ahogaba, parecía que la paz traía consigo la innecesidad de ellos, y fue allí, en uno de esos corazones donde una revolución inició.


Capítulo 1: La advertencia

_"La historia es un vasto sistema de alerta temprana." Norman Cousins_

Llovía a raudales de camino a la aldea de la roca, llovía tanto que era muy difícil ver hacia donde iban, por lo que Sai propuso descansar un poco y buscar un refugio en lo que la lluvia cedía un poco para continuar su viaje. Sakura, Ino y Reiji, uno de los asistentes de Sakura en el Hospital de la hoja no se opusieron, uno: por que Sai era el líder de la misión y dos: porque aparte de estar cansados era inútil continuar con esa lluvia.

-De acuerdo, pararemos aquí, pero debemos seguir en la mañana o no lograremos llegar a la aldea de la Roca.- dijo la pelirrosa muy decidida.

-Ok frentona, pero deberías calmarte un poco ¿sabes?, no es como si pudieran comenzar sin nosotros, eres quien va a enseñarles, así que bien pueden esperar un poco.-

-Concuerdo con Ino en eso, sin embargo sería muy descortés llegar demasiado tarde, cuando ya les hemos confirmado nuestra posición actual, además parece que Sakura está muy entusiasmada con ello.- Sai agregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿A qué te refieres Sai?, solo me preocupa no cumplir con el horario, aún nos falta la aldea de la arena, y además si mal no recuerdo los señores feudales van a revisar el presupuesto que darán a este proyecto basados en su eficacia. Ya nos recortaron antes el presupuesto, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, quiero aprovechar cada oportunidad para demostrar que esto vale la pena.- Dijo aquello recordando que no hace mucho no querían darle ninguna aval a este proyecto, Kakashi intervino un poco pero la suspicacia no terminó, luego de iniciar el proyecto solo hubo un ataque a la aldea en el cual ella resultó gravemente herida, aunque se recuperó pronto para continuar con su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo enfoquemonos en encontrar ese lugar para descansar, la verdad quisiera dormir un poco antes de llegar a la aldea de la roca e iniciar con ese loco itinerario que Sakura-san se ha inventado.- Luego de las palabras de Reiji, y que Sakura lo fulminara con la mirada el grupo se puso en marcha para encontrar un sitio en el cual refugiarse de la lluvia y descansar un poco.

Una vez encontraron una cueva se dispusieron a quitarse sus húmedas capas para ponerlas a secar cerca del fuego que Sai había hecho en el medio. Todos se sentaron en diferentes sitios de la cueva, excepto Sai e Ino, quienes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de estar juntos, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Sakura vio como Sai abrazaba de manera protectora a Ino, sintiéndose triste y aislada de un sentimiento que ella debía compartir con _alguien más_; inmediatamente ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza lo desechó, finalmente Sasuke no correspondía a sus sentimientos, y en cierta medida se había resignado a que nunca lo haría; aunque guardaba una mísera esperanza colgada de un _gracias_.

Decidió que era mejor apartarse del par de tortolos y dormir un poco, Reiji tenía razón, al día siguiente les esperaba mucho trabajo.

-Pero Tsuchikage-sama, ¿cómo es posible que la aldea sobreviva sin las fuerzas que la protegen en la oscuridad?.- un shinobi enmascarado se encontraba furioso aunque disimulaba su voz para que no se entreviera que esta decisión lo perturbaba, ¿acaso serían desechados como basura?

-¡Silencio!, ya he tomado la decision, despues de esta guerra no veo necesario que los ambu sigan prestando sus servicios a la aldea, al contrario, creo que deberían unirse a las fuerzas regulares para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea y apoyar a los demás shinobi.-

-Tsuchikage-sama, creo sinceramente que debería reconsiderarlo, el hecho de que se haya superado una crisis no quiere decir que otra no se presente, y cuando eso suceda no tendrá personal que le apoye.-

-Ya callense todos, solo escucho a un monton de imbeciles pidiendo algo que no tendrán.- la nieta del tsuchikage se notaba furiosa. -el abuelo ya tomo su decision, lo unico que deberian estar diciendo es "si, tsuchikage-sama"-

-Ya basta Kurotsuchi, no empeores las cosas; y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a los ambu allí presentes -deben entender que las cosas han cambiado, y en este momento la aldea tiene otras prioridades, mañana llegarán ninjas médicos de la aldea de la hoja para instalar todo el equipo para la atención mental a los niños de la aldea; ahora establecimos eso como prioridad, así que les agradeceria si mañana nos apoyaran con eso.-

-Lo siento mucho Tsuchikage-sama, pero no lo haremos, no nos interesa nada de ello, por lo que tendrá que buscar a alguien más.-

Justo cuando la nieta del Tsuchikage se disponía a darles una lección a aquellos idiotas irrespetuosos, su abuelo la detuvo con su mano, y con un gesto de negación en su rostro, le pidió que no interfiriera. Él había dado su última palabra, ya quedaba en ellos tomar la decisión, no los juzgaría pero esperaba que entendieran y le dieran una oportunidad a las nuevas ideas.

La luna llena surcaba el cielo, escondida tras unas pocas nubes, sin embargo la luz que emanaba era suficiente para que Sasuke viera el camino claramente, estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea de la hoja, tras un pequeño viaje de redención en el que se dio cuenta que el mundo shinobi era más complejo de lo que parecía, aún quedaban unas cuantas dudas en su cabeza frente a ese mundo que se mostraba para él, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado por el momento, hacía días que su nuca picaba y no precisamente por mosquitos, sentia que tenia una deuda en la aldea, en realidad, era más que eso, sentía que le faltaba algo, y luego de meditar un poco sobre ello se dio cuenta de lo que era, una pelirrosa de ojos jade que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza en los últimos meses.

-No pensé que regresarías tan pronto.- La voz lo sorprendió un poco pero no lo dejó ver.

-Usuratonkachi- dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste en la mañana?, es un poco raro verte a estas horas.- Naruto se unió a su caminata para ingresar a la aldea.

-Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia.-

-¿En serio?, en fin, aun no puedo creer que te perdieras mi boda, quería que estuvieras ahí, pero solo me enviaste una maldita nota, no puedo creerlo Sasuke.-

-No me fastidies, solo quiero llegar a descansar un poco.- y con suerte se encontraría con Sakura también.

-Si estás buscando a Sakura-chan, ella no está en la aldea, ahora es una persona muy ocupada, es la mejor ninja medico de toda la alianza y está muy concentrada ahora en uno de sus proyectos, si no me equivoco a estas alturas debe estar dirigiéndose a la aldea de la roca.- Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para que sus sentimientos no se vieran, aunque sabía que era inútil, Naruto era su mejor amigo y sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando.

-No me interesa eso, mejor voy a dormir, si te encuentras a Kakashi, dile que regresé y me presentaré mañana temprano a darle un informe.-

-De acuerdo, como quieras, ¡Ah! a propósito, Sakura-chan dejo tu brazo en el hospital en caso de que quieras probarlo, ha estado listo desde hace tiempo, casi una semana después de que te fuiste, Sakura-chan fue muy meticulosa en ello, deberías pasar mañana y ver que tal te va; en realidad se siente igual a mi brazo original, salvo las molestas vendas que debo llevar todo el tiempo.-

Siguió caminando como si no le prestara atención, pero sabía que debia probar ese brazo, no le caeria mal del todo, la verdad es que estaba teniendo algo de dificultad para manejar todo solo con su brazo derecho, en batalla se había dado cuenta lo importante que era tener ambos brazos, asi que despues de pasar a la oficina del hokage, no estaría mal pasar por el hospital.

…

-Finalmente llegamos.-

Luego de una extenuante caminata, liderada principalmente por Sakura, llegaron a las puertas de la aldea de la roca, cinco shinobi los esperaban para llevarlos con el Tsuchikage y así empezar con el _loco itinerario_ de entrenamiento para los ninja médicos de la aldea.

Luego de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, no fue solamente Naruto quien ganó gran cantidad de admiradores, Sakura también lo hizo, aunque a su modo. Sus admiradores eran principalmente otros ninja médicos que deseaban poder aprender de la discípula de la quinta hokage quien la había superado con creces, y de quien se esparcieron maravillosos rumores luego de que ella y sus compañeros de equipo derrotaran a Kaguya.

Dentro del grupo de shinobi que los esperaban, a Sakura le pareció por un breve momento ver un rostro conocido, sin embargo su emoción al estar en la aldea de la roca la hizo olvidar rápidamente aquello, por lo que continuó su camino. Durante la caminata ella y su equipo pudieron divisar la majestuosidad de la aldea, era muy sobria para su gusto, pero se veía muy bien organizada y pudieron darse cuenta que faltaba muy poco para terminar con la reconstrucción después del daño de los meteoritos.

Una vez en la oficina del Tsuchikage fueron recibidos por él y su nieta, con quienes rápidamente discutieron el itinerario y acordaron iniciar lo antes posible, al parecer Sakura no era la única entusiasmada, también lo estaba el equipo médico de la roca.

…

En la mañana, en la oficina del Hokage Sasuke y Kakashi se encuentran, Sasuke le entrega el pergamino con las investigaciones que realizó durante su viaje.

-Todo esto está muy bien Sasuke, pero no me has contado qué te pareció tu viaje, ¿pudiste encontrar la redención que buscabas?-

-Pude ver muchas cosas durante mi viaje, conocí a muchas personas, unas me permitieron ayudar en lo que pude, otras no; sabían quién era y conocen las cosas horribles que hice en el pasado; sin embargo creo que no tengo ningún derecho a rendirme ahora. Decidí que protegería esta aldea como una vez hizo mi hermano, así que debo continuar.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué regresaste?, aun tienes cosas que resolver alla afuera ¿no?- Dijo Kakashi con tono burlón. Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar por su antiguo sensei.

-Hmp, honestamente no me interesa explicarte mis razones, solo debes estar agradecido que regresé, y me voy a quedar un tiempo.-

-Ahh, ¿en serio?, no me digas…- mientras Sasuke miraba a Kakashi con ojos asesinos -me alegro que regresaras Sasuke, quédate el tiempo que creas necesario y ayúdanos con algunas misiones para la aldea, ¿qué te parece?-

-Me parece que no quiero ayudarte en esas misiones, por ahora solo quiero descansar un poco.-

-Bien, haz como quieras. Estaría bien que resocializaras con los miembros de los demás equipos-

-Hm, jamás socialice con ellos, así que no me jodas- Dijo sin más y se retiró de la oficina. Tenía una visita que hacer al hospital de la aldea y nada lo detendría.

...

Tres días después las capacitaciones en la aldea de la roca llegaban a su fin, los ninja médicos de la aldea estaban muy agradecidos con el equipo enviado por la aldea de la hoja, ya que a pesar de lo retrogradas que podían ser algunas de sus prácticas, sabían que el tener prioridad para los niños y brindarles protección y cuidado podría mejorar las condiciones de la aldea a mediano y largo plazo.

-Sakura-san-

-¿Si?- Sakura se quedo viendo al shinobi que la había llamado.

-Disculpe la interrupción, ¿me recuerda?- El shinobi de la roca, algo tímido y sonrojado se acercó un poco más para hablar con ella.

-¡Claro!, ¿no eres tú aquel que conocí durante la guerra?- dijo algo más emocionada de lo que pretendía.

-Si, ese soy yo. Me alegro mucho de ver que este bien; después de la guerra la verdad no sabia de su condición, y me alegra mas el que pueda estar en esta aldea, muchas gracias.- dijo algo mas sonrojado, casi podría decirse que parecía un tomate maduro.

-Jajajajajajajaja- rio Sakura sin poder evitarlo, la verdad es que el chico se veía apenado y un poco (demasiado) gracioso. Rio tan alto que los demás voltearon a ver y aquel chico solo pudo avergonzarse más. Ino y Sai se acercaron con un poco de la risa contagiada de Sakura para ver qué sucedía.

Luego de unos minutos, y de que los curiosos simplemente se dispersaran; se sentaron en una casa de té cercana y Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de contarles a Ino y Sai lo sucedido. El chico, como era de esperar no aguanto mucho más y desapareció.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!, ¡¿Es él quien se te declaro y te entrego la carta?!-

-SHHHHH Ino, no querrás que toda la aldea se entere, puedes ser un poco más discreta, por favor-

-¡oh!, así que hasta Sakura puede tener admiradores- dijo Sai, siendo fulminado segundos después por la mirada de Sakura, asi que decidio solo callarse y retirarse a una esquina de la banca.

-Tengo mucha vergüenza, de repente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera su cara graciosa toda roja y tuve un ataque de risa, agggg, siento que podría morir de vergüenza- dijo tomando su cara en sus dos manos.

-Tranquilizate, al final, mañana temprano nos vamos de aqui, asi que porque no terminamos este té y estos dangos y vamos a descansar un poco. La verdad es que creí que podríamos hacer un poco de turismo por esta aldea, pero con tanto trabajo es imposible; recuerda que aún debemos hacer el informe para nuestra aldea.-

...

En el Hospital de la aldea de la Hoja se sentía un ambiente un tanto extraño, entre las enfermeras y médicos se sentía zozobra y no era para menos, Shizune estaba tratando a un paciente nada normal en un consultorio a puertas cerradas. Contrario a los tiempos pasados en los que Sasuke levantaba el interés positivo de las personas por su aspecto o sus habilidades, ahora era profundamente temido, porque a pesar de haber sido perdonado por la alianza y liberado posteriormente, aun las personas se preguntaban cuándo tendría un arrebato que le hiciera perder la cordura y terminara asesinandolos a todos.

-Es curioso no tener un grupo de fanáticas viendo por las ventanas mientras estás aquí- dijo Shizune con calma. A pesar del pasado de Sasuke, ella trataba de entender su comportamiento, y mas lo hacia por Sakura que por alguien más; para ella la pelirosa era como su hermana menor, una persona que merecía lo mejor que alguien pudiera ofrecer.

-Hm, como si quisieran ver en primera fila a un asesino- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Bien niño, ya que no tenemos audiencia hagamos esto rápido, recuerda que debes venir todos los días, quiero ver como reacciona tu cuerpo a este brazo-

-Está bien- Y una vez dicho eso, Shizune procedió a instalar el brazo artificial en Sasuke.

-Si sientes alguna molestia, no dudes en venir y consultar, yo, o alguno de los otros médicos te revisara.-

-De acuerdo, ¿ya me puedo ir?-

-Bien, ya puedes irte, _impaciente_\- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, el cual Sasuke por supuesto escucho, pero no quiso contestar a ello.

Por el momento iría a practicar y acostumbrarse a su nuevo brazo, y esperar a que Sakura llegara pronto, aunque por lo que le habían dicho, tardaría por lo menos 10 días más ya que aún tenía pendiente ir a la aldea de la Arena; tenía muchas ganas de ir y encontrarse con ella, pero no quería parecer muy desesperado, además no quería interferir con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

...

En la madrugada del día siguiente el equipo de la aldea de la hoja que viajó a la aldea de la roca, se encontraba listo para partir a la aldea de la Arena a cumplir con lo pactado respecto a la capacitación del personal en cuanto a la atención mental a los niños afectados durante la guerra. Sakura estaba mas que ansiosa por llegar a la Arena ya que debido a que salvó la vida de Kankuro, era muy bien recibida allí, debía reconocer que la mimaban mucho.

-¿Así que por fin vamos a recibir la atención de reyes que merecemos?- le pregunto Ino a Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres Ino?, no vamos alla a ser atendidos, sino a ayudar a mejorar la atención médica, así que deja de fantasear y camina mas rapido asi llegaremos más pronto.-

-Que bueno que pronto entraremos en tierra neutral, tomaremos algo y luego continuaremos con nuestro camino, ¿no les parece?- propuso Reiji.

-Por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando no nos demoremos.- respondió Sai.

La tierra neutral de la que hablaban estaba compuesta de frondosos y hermosos bosques, una aldea en la que estaba prohibido cualquier enfrentamiento, era una aldea pacífica, que parecía tener ese aire que te impedía querer pelear o si quiera turbar esa paz. Sin embargo ni bien llegaron al claro que los conducía a dicha aldea… ¡BOOM!. Una fuerte explosión los detuvo, al principio estaban un poco desubicados, pero luego de un segundo se recompusieron y se agruparon para enfrentar a sus atacantes, los cuales no mostraban su rostro. Entre el humo dejado por la gran explosión empezaron a divisar a varias personas con capas, para cuando el humo se disolvió completamente, se dieron cuenta que eran unos 10 shinobi enmascarados y armados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?, ¿acaso no saben que está prohibido pelear en esta zona?- pregunto una Sakura muy molesta.

-Así que eres tu, ¿no?- respondió una voz distorsionada, muy gruesa, parecía ser un hombre mayor, pero por su complexión, no estaban muy seguros. Luego de una pausa, continuó, -la mujer de ese Uchiha, ¿no es así?, nos dijeron que eras una ninja medico, ademas de tu peculiar cabello rosa.

-¿Quienes son ustedes, y que es lo que quieren?- respondió Sai, poniéndose frente a Sakura, entendiendo que su objetivo era la pelirosa, luego Ino y Reiji la rodearon.

-Así que necesitas guardaespaldas, pelirosa; si es asi sera muy facil capturarte.-

-No necesito ningunos guardaespaldas, puedo defenderme por mi misma, asi que mas te vale que empieces a hablar y decirnos qué quieres realmente.- dijo Sakura empujando un poco brusco a sus compañeros para hacerlos a un lado y ponerse al frente.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el sujeto se acercó tan rápidamente a ella, que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe dirigido a ella, y escuchar en un susurro: _si no podemos llevarte viva, lo haremos muerta_.

Rápidamente Sai, Ino y Reiji apoyaron a Sakura, sin embargo eran varios oponentes y no eran nada torpes; Sai pudo calcular por su experiencia y precisión en los ataques que se trataban de jounin por lo menos, tendrían que irse con cuidado.

-Vaya, se te ve mejor con los dos brazos, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la práctica de Sasuke con su espada.

-Hm dobe, no me sienta mal, pero en el hospital insisten en hacerme seguimiento diario, estoy harto de eso.- dijo blandiendo nuevamente su espada.

-Sin embargo pienso que si tu seguimiento médico lo diera cierta doctora, no tendrias ninguna queja… ¡oye, ten mas cuidado!- dijo esquivando por poco la espada que Sasuke le había lanzado.

-¡No digas tonterías imbécil!, y ya déjame en paz, estorbas.-

-Si, si, como digas- dijo el rubio acercándose a regresarle la espada a Sasuke. -solo digo que deberías estar preparándote para la llegada de Sakura-chan, en menos de 5 dias estara de regreso.

Y Sasuke, con una sonrisa ladina pensó que su amigo no había dicho nada más inteligente en su vida.

De vuelta en la tierra neutral, los shinobi de la hoja se enfrentan a varios enemigos, y se encuentran ya bastante cansados. Sai casi ha agotado su reserva de tinta y su chakra no está en las mejores condiciones, al igual que el de Ino y Reiji; y a pesar de la increíble reserva de chakra de Sakura, esta no deja de recriminarse por no descansar adecuadamente, ya que de nada sirve una fuente de chakra tan grande con un cuerpo que no responde a ella.

Así es como en el momento más inesperado, y al ver que los shinobi de la hoja no van a ceder tan fácil, los enmascarados deciden realizar una última maniobra para obtener lo que buscan. Tras una serie de ataques rápidos encuentran un punto ciego en la defensa de Sakura y casi sin que ninguno se de cuenta la atacan. Una aguja penetra su cuello y casi inmediatamente la pelirosa cae al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-Sakura, Sakura, responde. ¡Sakura!- dice ino sacudiendola desesperadamente para que esta reaccione.

-¡Ino, ten cuidado!- Sai corre hacia ellas, pero antes de que pueda llegar a ellas, una bomba de humo, seguida de unos cuantos sonidos musicales hacen que sus enemigos desaparezcan. Sin tiempo para pensar en nada mas, Sai y Reiji se reúnen con Sakura e Ino. Esta última revisa a su amiga en busca de alguna herida, hasta que se topa con la punzada de la aguja en su cuello.

-No puede ser, debe ser alguna clase de veneno.- dice entre lágrimas la rubia. -yo nunca fui buena en eso, la que sabe sobre esto es Sakura, ¿Sai, que vamos a hacer?-

-Ino, cálmate por favor, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir directo a la aldea de la hoja, allí podemos buscar ayuda de Shizune-san o de Tsunade-sama, trata de estabilizarla por lo pronto, mientras yo envío un mensaje rápido a la Arena para que no nos esperen.-

-De acuerdo, ¡Reiji, ven acá y ayúdame!- dijo sin quitar la vista de su amiga. -Frentona, no puedes hacernos esto, no nos vayas a dejar, ¿me oyes?, ¡¿me oyes?!-

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy Sasuke, ya puedes irte.-

-Hmp, hasta cuando voy a tener que venir todos los días.-

-Hasta que dejes de sentir esa molestia en tu brazo nuevo, o hasta que decidamos que lo mejor es quitartelo.- dijo Shizune a Sasuke, mientras veía divertida su cara de enojo. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando empezó a escuchar un alboroto fuera.

-¡Sakura-sensei!- -¡¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?!- -traiganla, ponganla en esta camilla.-

Inmediatamente Shizune y Sasuke salieron del consultorio para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo, sin embargo antes de que pudieran preguntar nada, se encontraron con una escena demasiado desoladora.

Lo primero que Sasuke vio fue a Ino siendo abrazada por Sai, quien trataba de tranquilizarla y secaba sus lágrimas; luego a un grupo de médicos levantando a una chica y poniéndola en una camilla mientras le ponían unos aparatos. Y lo siguiente que vio fue una cabellera rosada, una que él conocía muy bien; esa cabellera enmarcaba un rostro inusualmente pálido, ya que él lo recordaba sonrosado, unos labios sin expresión y un brazo colgando inerte de la camilla que los médicos rápidamente empezaban a dirigir hacia lo que oyó la sala de cuidados intensivos, y de pronto como si una descarga eléctrica que le recorriera el cuerpo se dio cuenta que esa era Sakura, y mientras pasaban a su lado se dio cuenta que lo que había planeado como un feliz reencuentro, uno de cuento de hadas, ahora se transformaba en la peor de las pesadillas; porque había una gran probabilidad de que no volviera a verla con vida; y el llanto desgarrador de Ino, lo hundió en la más profunda desesperación.

**Buen chicas y chicos, ya estoy de vuelta con otra historia; espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus reviews... Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


End file.
